


Con esto y un bizcocho

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Es el cumple de Akashi y hay dos personas en el mundo que no lo saben: su propio padre y Nijimura. Aun así, Nijimura hará todo lo posible por alegrarle el día a Akashi, aunque todo le salga mal.





	1. Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AKASHI DE MIS AMORES! Me estoy durmiendo y mañana hay que madrugar, así que no me explayo más.

Había una norma no escrita que decía, así muy en resumidas cuentas, que un piso de estudiantes universitarios tenía que parecer una leonera a menos que viniesen invitados. Era ahí cuando había que hacer una limpieza general exprés para no parecer un cerdo a ojos de familiares, amigos o ligues.  
  
De modo que Nijimura, cuando invitó a Akashi a su casa sin tener este factor en cuenta, cometió un error imperdonable. Iba a llevar a _Akashi Seijuurou_ a un apartamento casi sin ventilar, con algún que otro calcetín tirado en el suelo, los platos dispuestos en torres en lugares aleatorios de la casa y polvo que ya había pasado a formar parte de los electrodomésticos.  
  
Con todo, Nijimura era un chico relativamente ordenado. Que los había peores, vaya. Aun así, eso no era un consuelo cuando el Don Limpio japonés iba a ser el que se sentase en su sofá.  
  
—La casa está un poco desordenada. Perdona y tal —dijo Nijimura al abrir la puerta.  
  
Olía a macho cabrío, pero Akashi tuvo la decencia de no decir nada al respecto y quitarse sus zapatos de lujo en silencio. Un tal Ícaro se había quemado por querer volar demasiado cerca del sol y Nijimura, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió identificado con él. Quizás sus pretensiones de ligarse a Akashi eran demasiado ambiciosas para lo poquito que podía ofrecerle él.  
  
—Me gusta la decoración minimalista —comentó Akashi al ver el salón. Si unas cuantas botellas vacías de sake, cerveza y vodka contaban como decoración, Nijimura y su compañero de piso podrían considerarse ya expertos en la materia.  
—Sé que somos unos cutres, pero es que el presupuesto no nos da para más. —Nijimura se encogió de hombros—. Oye, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿De picar?  
  
Algún tipo de respuesta educada y excesivamente formal estaba preparada para salir de manera automática de la boca de Akashi, solo que hubo un pequeño contratiempo que se lo impidió: el teléfono. No tanto el aparato en sí como la llamada que alguien le estaba haciendo. La verdad es que hoy andaba bastante pendiente del móvil y Nijimura no sabía si sería muy descarado preguntarle directamente.  
  
Quizás era algo relacionado con la empresa de su padre. También cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviese aburriendo tanto con Nijimura que prefiriese mandarse mensajes con sus amigos o —¡peor aún!— con su pareja, si es que la tenía.  
  
Nijimura se estaba acercando cada vez más a las aguas lodosas del pesimismo.  
  
Mientras Akashi hablaba por teléfono, Nijimura salió del foso que él mismo se había cavado y fue a la cocina a por algo para picar. En el peor de los casos, si no podía “llegar a algo más” con Akashi, serían buenos amigos y eso, precisamente, no era poco; Akashi era un amigo increíble.   
  
Nijimura cogió un par de cervezas y abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a gamba. Cutre, desde luego, pero auténtico. Una cosa era que le diese corte tener la casa hecha una pocilga y otra muy distinta era fingir ser un millonetis cuando, en honor a la verdad, no tenía donde caerse muerto. Además, a Akashi le venía bien cambiar un poco de ambiente, que tanto Midorima como el tal Mibuchi ese del que tanto hablaba parecían dos niños bien.  
  
Se apoltronó en el sofá y se metió un puñado de patatas con sabor a gamba en la boca, alcanzando algo así como el estadio previo al Nirvana mientras Akashi, aún al teléfono, le miraba con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, como si le hubiese conmovido la torpeza con la que Nijimura engullía cual —aquí llega la odiosa comparación— pato salvaje.   
  
—Perdón, tengo que dejarte. Agradezco mucho tu llamada. Sí, espero que podamos hablar pronto —le dijo Akashi a quienquiera que fuese su interlocutor antes de colgar y sentarse en el sofá con cara de autosatisfacción.  
  
Comer unas patatas radioactivas y contemplar a Akashi Seijuurou en todo su esplendor no era una combinación muy sabia. Así Nijimura parecía que estuviese poseído por el espíritu de Murasakibara. Eso era al menos mucho más digno que babearse por un excompañero de equipo.  
  
—Coge, anda. —Nijimura le ofreció patatas y Akashi, que era como era, se quedó mirando la bolsa todo pensativo—. No me seas remilgado y pruébalas. Si no te gustan, te traigo otra cosa.  
—Tan considerado como siempre, Nijimura-san.  
—Eh, ¿te estás riendo de mí?  
  
Sin quitar ojo a la carapato de Nijimura, Akashi metió su mano inocente en la bolsa de patatas, sacó una y —para sorpresa de nadie remotamente normal— se la metió en la boca. Lo que era un proceso de lo más mundano, a Nijimura hasta le pareció un tanto sexy. Cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese tanto por la patata en sí, que de sensual tenía poco, y más la mirada juguetona que le lanzaba Akashi.  
  
Qué mono era Akashi y qué rica estaba la cerveza. Aquella era una combinación perfecta que auguraba una tarde de diez. Así era Nijimura: simple. Le pedía poco a la vida y le ofrecía menos aún. Debía de ser por eso mismo que Akashi, con una curiosidad abrumadora, le miraba de cabo a rabo, con una fijación ya algo inquietante con la nuez de Nijimura a medida que iba tragando más y más cerveza.  
  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Nijimura, señalando con su botella la de Akashi, que seguía intacta en la mesa—. Tío, ya te he dicho que si no te gusta algo, te traigo otra cosa.  
—No es eso, descuida —replicó Akashi a una velocidad inaudita—. Es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a tomar alcohol por cuestión de edad.  
—Pero ya eres mayor de edad, ¿no? —Nijimura frunció un poco el ceño.  
  
Sí que sabía que le llevaba como un año y medio a Akashi, pero ahora mismo no ubicaba su cumpleaños. Era en invierno, eso fijo.  
  
—Por supuesto —aclaró Akashi con orgullo. Nijimura sintió un alivio bastante extraño purificándole el pecho—. Desde hoy, de hecho.  
  
El alivio de Nijimura se convirtió en un lago de cerveza barata de supermercado y por más que tosiese, más difícil le parecía eso de sobrevivir. Necesitaba un salvavidas que le hiciese la maniobra de Heimlich y Akashi, a juzgar por esa sonrisilla contenta, no parecía muy por la labor.  
  
—¡No me jodas! —Fue lo primero que exclamó Nijimura en vez de un “¡feliz cumpleaños, Akashi!”, que habría sido lo suyo—. ¿Estás de cumpleaños? ¿¿Hoy??  
  
Eso explicaría por qué Akashi estaba recibiendo tantas llamadas y mensajes, sí, solo que ello traía consigo un misterio: ¿qué coño pintaba Akashi en casa de un senpai al que veía muy de vez en cuando? Debería estar con todos sus amigos o con su familia, no comiendo las patatas más mierda de un supermercado de barrio al lado de Nijimura “ayer vi una rata en el rellano” Shuuzou.  
  
—Lo dices como si no apreciase tu compañía —replicó Akashi—. Además, mis amigos están casi todos en Tokio. Momoi ha hablado de organizar una fiesta en año nuevo, si eso te consuela.  
  
Que Akashi no mencionase para nada a su familia (y quien dice familia, dice padre) solo indicaba que las cosas seguían sin ir muy bien entre ellos. Joder, qué triste era que Akashi estuviese cumpliendo la mayoría de edad lejos de sus seres queridos.  
  
Tenía que compensárselo de alguna forma.  
  
—Levántate, que nos vamos —Nijimura dio un brinco y se le cayeron unas cuantas patatas al suelo. Mientras maldecía por lo bajinis y las recogía, Akashi lo miró confundido.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Ya me has oído: nos vamos. A comprarte una tarta o… o lo que tú quieras, vaya, que para algo el que está de cumple aquí eres tú.  
—Nijimura-san… De verdad que no hace falta…  
  
Pese a sus quejas, Akashi parecía tan feliz que Nijimura solo podía continuar con su plan, si es que podía considerarse así a ir a toda hostia a una pastelería que estuviese a punto de cerrar y suplicarles por todo lo más querido que les vendiesen una tarta.  
  
Eso fue justamente lo que sucedió.  
  
—¡No me sea así, hombre, que mi amigo está de cumpleaños! —gritó Nijimura con una vena hinchada a un pobre pastelero que estaba dispuesto a salir del curro a la hora que le correspondía.  
  
Nijimura solía solidarizarse con los pequeños empresarios, pero ahora le tocaba ser un cliente egoísta y cruel. Era por el bien de Akashi, que, todo sea dicho, tenía toda la pinta de querer que le tragase la tierra.  
  
Lo único que se iba a tragar era una tarta.  
  
Al final, más por miedo que por simpatía hacia un chaval al que no conocía de nada, el pastelero les dejó entrar en el establecimiento y les indicó de muy malas maneras que ya casi no quedaba nada.  
  
A quien no le quedaba nada era a Nijimura, que hasta la dignidad se le había acabado.  
  
—Venga, escoge lo que quieras. —Nijimura le dio un codazo flojito—. No te cortes.  
—Nijimura-san —Akashi lo miró como si estuviese a punto de hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio—, creo que lo más dulce que hay en esta tienda no es una tarta.

Akashi esperaba de todo corazón que Nijimura captase su no tan sutil intento de seducción. 

—Ya, será un pastel, pero digo yo que tampoco es plan de ser cutre, ¿no?  
  
Nadie entendería jamás hasta qué punto llegó la vergüenza (ajena) de Akashi Seijuurou aquel día.  
  
—Entonces… quiero esto.  
—Akashi, eso es un bizcocho.  
—Has dicho que podía escoger lo que quisiera, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Haciendo de tripas corazón, Nijimura le concedió el “capricho” y le dio tal propina al pastelero que se le borró la mala hostia de la cara y la convirtió en una sonrisa. Si esto hubiese sucedido en los Estados Unidos de América, el pastelero se habría visto envuelto por el espíritu navideño y les habría regalado la tarta. Por desgracia, vivían en la prefectura de Aichi. Sí que era cierto aquello de que había castigos peores que la muerte.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho —Se despidió el pastelero como si Nijimura y Akashi fuesen ya unos clientes habituales.  
—Para dedicarse a hacer dulces, mira que es amargado —farfulló Nijimura entre dientes.  
  
A Akashi le entró la risa tonta. Intentaba contener las ganas de reírse y la mayor parte del tiempo lo conseguía, pero en esas pocas ocasiones en las que fallaba, sus labios temblaban junto a su cuerpo entero. Aunque Nijimura le quería dar una colleja, se le ablandó el corazón y sonrió con él.  
  
Además, era tan bestia que era capaz de espachurrar el bizcocho ese de coco.  
  
Era hora de volver a casa. Akashi iba a seguir teniendo un cumpleaños de pacotilla, pero al menos ya había un bizcocho. Mejor eso que nada.  
  
—Me sabe mal que te estés tomando tantas molestias por mí. En serio, Nijimura-san, no hacía falta que… —dijo Akashi mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
Nijimura le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y golpeó con su frente la de Akashi. Su regalo de cumpleaños iba a ser un moratón.  
  
Iban a ir haciendo juego.  
  
—Ir a comprarte un _bizcoco_ no es una molestia. Joder, Akashi, que tú te mereces tener el mejor cumpleaños del mundo. Algo así como pasar el día con los mocosos en el Disneyland, no mendigando _bizcocos_ conmigo. —Su voz se suavizó un poco—. No te quites importancia, que la falsa modestia es igual de mala que la arrogancia.  
  
Akashi le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad a él. Para ello, desde luego, adoptó una postura que nadie le recomendaría para la espalda.  
  
—Eso mismo debería decir yo, Nijimura-san. Llevas todo el día menospreciando tu importancia y no voy a consentir que nadie hable mal de mis seres queridos, provenga el ataque de donde provenga.  
  
Qué satisfecho estaba Akashi al ver que Nijimura se puso rojo de arriba abajo. Eso de estar en la categoría de “seres queridos” le quedaba demasiado grande, o eso creía él a pesar de las señales inequívocas que le mandaba Akashi asegurándole que, cuando menos, lo apreciaba mucho.  
  
Nijimura abrió la ventanilla para que le entrase el aire, que a este paso le iba a dar un mareo de los gordos y él tenía que conducir.  
  
—Por cierto, Nijimura-san —se tapó la boca con el puño—, “bizcoco”.  
—¡Cállate! —Nijimura, pobrecito, seguía como un tomate—. ¡Se me ha escapado sin querer!  
—¿Dos veces? Permíteme que lo ponga en duda. —Akashi sonrió todo triunfal—. No hay motivo por el que avergonzarse; es una palabra muy ingeniosa de tu parte: es la unión de bizcocho y coco.  
—Menuda hostia te estás ganando, chaval —Nijimura sonrió sin dejar de prestar atención al volante.  
  
Para colmo, esa sonrisa torcida lograba que Akashi se creciese aún más.  
  
Antes de que Akashi pudiese continuar siendo un repelente, el teléfono móvil volvió a la carga. A juzgar por la vocecilla aguda que sonaba al otro lado, debía de tratarse de una chica, lo que activó la alarma interna de Nijimura hasta tal límite que él mismo se sorprendió.  
  
Era Momoi. Se descubrió el secreto en cuanto Akashi reveló que acababa de ir a comprar un “bizcoco” con Nijimura, dejando así que Momoi se pensase que Akashi, además de mayor de edad, ahora era también gilipollas, y le puso a Nijimura al aparato para saludarla.  
  
—Hola, Momoi. Perdón si no estoy muy charlatán, pero es que estoy conduciendo y tal. A ver si nos vemos un día. Y dale una colleja a Aomine de mi parte.  
  
El gritito que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea indicó que Momoi había cumplido con el deseo de Nijimura. Era una buena chica.  
  
Akashi siguió hablando con Momoi con una sonrisa de esas que iluminaban mejor las calles que cualquier adorno navideño. Si Nijimura valorase un poco menos su vida, la de su copiloto y la del bizcocho de coco, se habría quedado prendado mirando a Akashi y se habría pegado una hostia de campeonato, pero al menos habría muerto feliz y con trozos de coco por toda la cara.  
  
El milagro navideño sucedió cuando se encontraron en medio de un atasco y Nijimura, que ante todo era un optimista en los momentos más estúpidos, pudo quedarse mirando a Akashi sin temer por su vida.  
  
Cuarenta minutos después y con un bizcocho medio aplastado (¡culpa de Akashi!), llegaron a casa. Nijimura se empeñó en buscar en la habitación de su compañero de piso unas velas para elevar el desastre de tarde que estaba teniendo a la categoría de “fiesta íntima entre coleguis”.  
  
La única vela que encontró tenía forma de polla.  
  
Tenía que replantearse seriamente la opción de mudarse. Este Kubota no era un chico normal.  
  
Al final tuvo la suerte de dar con una vela perfumada. La colocó al lado del bizcocho, la encendió con un mechero robado _sin querer_ e infló el pecho como si acabase de realizar la acción del día y no de descolocar del todo al pobre Akashi.  
  
—Me alegra que esa metodología tan poco ortodoxa no la apliques también al baloncesto —dijo Akashi.  
—Oye, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que te metas conmigo? Pide un deseo, anda.  
  
Akashi juntó la palma de las manos y cerró los ojos bien fuerte mientras pedía a saber qué cosa. El corazón de Nijimura volvió a ablandarse un poquito al verlo tan concentrado. Akashi, para ser un ricachón de tomo y lomo, se conformaba con tan poco que daba toda la impresión de provenir de unas raíces de lo más humildes. Él solo necesitaba un bizcocho y una vela perfumada para ser feliz.  
  
—Puedes ser más caprichoso, ¿sabes? Quéjate, enfádate, pídeme algo imposible. —Nijimura le miró con lástima—. No te conformes con tan poco, Akashi, que tú te mereces mucho más.

Ese tipo de palabras calaban hondo en cualquiera, y más cuando se pronunciaban con una sinceridad tan abrumadora como la de Nijimura. Sí que era cierto que había temas de los que Akashi rehuía sin pensárselo dos veces, pero tal vez, y en honor a que Nijimura le estaba pidiendo expresamente que abriese un poco su corazón, debería desahogarse. Sabía que Nijimura le iba a escuchar.

—Solo hay una cosa de la que me puedo quejar, y ni siquiera es culpa tuya. —Akashi suspiró—. A lo largo del día, he recibido mensajes y llamadas de mis amigos. Por supuesto, también he pasado una tarde increíble contigo, Nijimura-san. Aun así, me habría gustado que mi padre me hubiese felicitado. Creo que estoy un poco dolido con él.  
—Espera, ¿no te ha felicitado?  
—Dudo que se haya acordado siquiera —Akashi se encogió de hombros. Un gesto tan simple hizo que a Nijimura se le cayese todo el mundo encima.  
  
Mierda, Akashi se estaba poniendo triste y todo porque tenía un padre de pacotilla y un amigo que no hacía más que echar sal a la herida. Nijimura carraspeó, algo avergonzado por su decisión, y extendió los brazos.  
  
Akashi lo miró sin enterarse de nada.  
  
—Es que aún no te he felicitado —explicó Nijimura.  
  
Esa excusa tan pobre le sirvió a Akashi, que se echó a los brazos de Nijimura como si fuese el oso de peluche de otra persona y tuviese miedo a ensuciarlo. Si no fuese porque estaban sentados en el suelo, delante del sofá, se les habrían cansado las piernas por estar ahí tiesos sin moverse. El único que parecía tener un mínimo de vida era Nijimura, que le acariciaba la nuca a Akashi. Se suponía que era el cumpleaños de Akashi, pero Nijimura sentía que el mayor regalo de todos lo acababa de recibir él mismo.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi.  
  
Akashi querría darle las gracias una y mil veces por todo lo que llevaba haciendo Nijimura por él a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, estaba muy perdido en sus recuerdos más remotos del Teikou como para acordarse de hablar. Solo podía pensar en un día que ganaron las semifinales y Nijimura, al igual que ahora, había extendido los brazos para darle un abrazo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a disfrutar de un contacto físico tan íntimo con él, y era agradable confirmar que el calor que desprendía su pecho era el mismo que el de por aquel entonces. Akashi se despegó de él despacio, con los ojos a medio cerrar y cerca, demasiado cerca de sus labios.  
  
—¿Qué, te me estás quedando dormido? —preguntó Nijimura, observador incansable y con la mente puesta en mil sitios distintos salvo donde debería.  
—No. Solo estaba rememorando viejos tiempos —admitió Akashi con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
  
La misma que la que tenía Nijimura, por otra parte.  
  
—¿De Teikou, de las semifinales? Yo también estaba pensando en eso mismo —Nijimura se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso—. Fue un partido increíble y durante el último cuarto jugamos juntos. Creo que nunca te vi tan feliz como aquel día, ¿sabes?  
—Fue una victoria bien merecida y bien celebrada. Como ves, no he olvidado el abrazo que me diste aquel día.  
—Porque casi te partí las costillas. —Nijimura soltó una risa—. Perdona si a veces soy un poco bestia.  
—No te disculpes. He disfrutado de tus dos abrazos.  
—Oye, puedo darte todos los que quieras. —Se rascó la mejilla, huyendo a toda costa de la mirada enternecida de Akashi—. No te he comprado nada, así que… ¡Ah, espera! La cena. No creas que me he olvidado. ¿Qué prefieres, que vayamos a algún sitio, que pidamos a domicilio, que te prepare algo…?  
  
Akashi no parecía muy contento con el cambio de tema tan repentino.  
  
—Cualquier cosa que me prepares tú está bien. Tengo entendido que tienes buena mano para la cocina.  
—Tampoco nos pasemos. Dejémoslo en que lo que preparo es comestible —Nijimura se levantó del suelo y, aunque sabía que no era estrictamente necesario que lo hiciese, le tendió de todos modos la mano a Akashi para ayudarle a levantarse.  
—¿Qué me vas a preparar? —preguntó Akashi siguiendo a Nijimura hasta la cocina y sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento. Nijimura no parecía incómodo por su osadía, precisamente.  
—Eh, ya empiezas a sonar como un señorito. Así me gusta —Sonrió de lado antes de abrir el frigorífico.  
  
La nevera de aquel piso de estudiantes era un desierto, culinariamente hablando: un huevo, dos tristes salchichas que se asomaban por fuera del paquete, un cartón de leche que ya empezaba a oler mal y varias mierdas del compañero de piso de Nijimura que convenía no tocar.  
  
—Joder, ahora fijo que los supermercados ya sí que están cerrados. Y si no lo están ahora, lo estarán cuando lleguemos.  
—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que me conformo con cualquier cosa.  
—¡La llevas clara si crees que voy a dejar que cenes un huevo frito por tu cumpleaños!  
  
Y, efectivamente, Akashi Seijuurou no cenó un huevo frito el día que alcanzó oficialmente la mayoría de edad, sino fideos instantáneos.  
  
Nijimura estaba destrozado.  
  
—Espero que tu dieta no se centre en este tipo de alimentos. No creo que sea muy bueno para tu salud, Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi mientras veía cómo Nijimura vertía agua hirviendo en el recipiente de los fideos.  
—Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, Akashi. Que no te engañen las películas: esto —dijo señalando los fideos— es ser adulto.  
—Eso mismo me dijo en su día un amigo mío de Rakuzan, Mayuzumi. —Akashi asintió con convicción—. Veo que al final tenía razón.  
  
Nijimura se sintió feliz, ya casi de un modo inquietante, al intuir que Akashi tenía amigos pobres que le daban de cenar fideos instantáneos.  
  
Solo que ni ese tal Mayuzumi sería capaz de ser tan cutre en el cumpleaños de Akashi. O sí. Únicamente alguien que no conociese en persona a Mayuzumi podría hacer ese tipo de conjeturas. Akashi sopló sus fideos en silencio, mirando con curiosidad a Nijimura, que seguía con una cara de culpabilidad que no debería tener. No cuando había sido el principal responsable de que Akashi hubiese sonreído tanto en un día que empezó con tan mal pie.  
  
Akashi se había pasado la mañana esperando una llamada de su padre que, como cabía esperar, no recibió. Sí que le llegaron felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, pero no de su padre. Nunca de su padre. Y ahora Nijimura, que sí que se le había olvidado su cumpleaños pero que había hecho todo lo posible por alegrarle el día, era el que se sentía mal consigo mismo. Tal y como diría Nebuya: “¡tócate un pie!”.  
  
—Nijimura-san, muchas gracias por todo. No sé ni cómo agradecértelo.  
  
Nijimura seguía soplando sus fideos. Era difícil discernir si estaba acalorado por la vergüenza o por el recipiente con agua hirviendo que tenía entre las manos.  
  
—Akashi, está bien que seas educado, pero no me des las gracias cuando todo lo que te he dado es un bizcocho y fideos de marca blanca.  
—Sabes que no es mera cortesía. Me lo he pasado muy bien y, cuando menos, este cumpleaños ha sido muy diferente a los demás. Me alegro de haber pasado este día contigo.  
—De verdad que te conformas con muy poco —suspiró Nijimura.  
—Eso no es cierto. Soy una persona muy exigente, como habrás podido observar.  
—¿Y me dices eso mientras soplas tus fideos? —Nijimura le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos, que no hay nada más triste que cenar de pie.  
  
Que Nijimura le dijese eso mientras le indicaba que se fuese a sentar en el suelo era curioso, pero era una de las tantas contradicciones en las que entraba Nijimura con una facilidad pasmosa. Aun así, o quizás precisamente por eso, Akashi disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Siempre era capaz de hacerle feliz, estuviesen en un atasco, gritándole a un pastelero o descubriendo la miseria de un piso de estudiantes. Eso no era algo que pudiese lograr todo el mundo.  
  
—Creo que debería volver a casa —dijo Akashi, despertando de su trance a Nijimura, que lo estaba usando casi a modo de reposacabezas.  
—¿Eh? Pero quédate, hombre, que estas no son horas de salir. Además —Nijimura bostezó y se metió la mano bajo la camiseta, rascándose el torso. Akashi siguió el rumbo de esa mano tanto como pudo—, podemos aprovechar y seguir con la celebración mañana. Podemos ir a comer fuera y, no sé, ir al Disneyland, al acuario o a donde quieras.  
—Nijimura-san, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?  
—Solo por la mañana. A las once ya estoy libre.  
  
A Akashi le horrorizó pensar a qué horas intempestivas trabajaba este pobre muchacho.  
  
—No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.  
—Akashi, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Si no lo quieres ver como una prolongación de tu cumpleaños, pues… podemos… —Nijimura carraspeó con una dignidad sacada de la manga—. Podemos considerarlo una cita. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Si Akashi no se dignaba a contestar en cuestión de segundos, Nijimura iba a explotar por culpa de los nervios. Le estaba empezando a dar la sensación de que a lo mejor Akashi sí que sentía algo por él, aunque fuese una pizca de nada, y quería aprovechar la oportunidad. Esperaba no estarse columpiando demasiado, que lo mismo lo último que quería Akashi ahora mismo era tener a un moscardón como pretendiente que lo único que le podía dar, además de collejas, eran bizcochos baratos y fideos instantáneos.  
  
Por suerte, los ojos con chiribitas de Akashi respondieron rápido a aquella pregunta.  
  
—Por supuesto. De todos modos, voy a rechazar tu oferta de pasar la noche aquí. _Hoy_ quiero volver a casa. —Akashi sonrió con lástima—. Aún me queda un poco de esperanza.  
  
Nijimura pensó inmediatamente en el padre de Akashi y en lo bien que estaría usarlo como saco de boxeo. Como consuelo, sabía que mañana iba a poder volver a abrazar a Akashi en caso de que lo necesitase (y aunque no lo necesitase, también) y que podría intentar alegrarle otro día más. Una cita en el acuario, al fin y al cabo, tampoco sonaba del todo mal.


	2. Cita

Nijimura estaba con un pie en la cama y otro en la tumba. Ayer, impulsado por su propia estupidez, le propuso a Akashi tener una cita también hoy, a pesar de que iba a pasarse parte de la madrugada y de la mañana trabajando. Podría haber quedado con él para cenar, pero no; iban a estar el día entero juntos.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, a decir verdad.

Solo que salir del curro e ir directamente a tragarse horas de coche no le hacía ni una pizca de ilusión. La parte positiva, que siempre estaba ahí la viese o no, era Akashi. Con la voz aterciopelada de su excapitán en mente (debería buscar otra forma de referirse mentalmente a Akashi, sí), Nijimura se levantó de la cama con aire triunfal.

Sí, iba a ir a trabajar. ¡Sí, iba a tener una cita con Akashi!

 

*

Cuatro horas de sueño no habían sido capaces de convertir a Nijimura Shuuzou en un trabajador poco eficiente, pero sí en el portador de las ojeras más profundas jamás vistas por el hombre. Algunos clientes lo miraban casi con pena, como si fuese víctima de las fauces de algún empresario desaprensivo y no un mindundi que no había logrado pegar ojo por haberse puesto nervioso sin motivo aparente.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó Nijimura al escuchar la campanita que tintineaba cada vez que un cliente entraba en la tienda.

La atención que solía prestar a los clientes era mínima, pero esta vez, y solo esta vez, sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de la persona que acababa de entrar.

Akashi Seijuurou en un 24 Horas. Por la mañana. Justo en el turno de Nijimura.

Sospechar era lo más normal.

Ahora tenían sentido todas esas preguntas que le había hecho Akashi ayer, justo cuando Nijimura lo estaba acompañando a casa. No era mero cotilleo, no.

Mientras tanto, el puto Nijimura llevaba una gorrita ridícula con el logo de la empresa y dos cuernos de reno. Encima tenía la nariz roja por el frío que pilló a primera hora de la mañana, así que se parecía más a Rudolph que a una persona respetable.

Akashi, niñato ante todo, asintió con la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa cauta que, por alguna razón, molestó un poco a Nijimura. Encima tenía la desfachatez de presentarse en su trabajo con ese aspecto de modelo, ya con más pinta de compartir vestuario con Kise que de ser un friki con una obsesión malsana con el shogi.

Ahí Nijimura no pudo evitar preguntarse, no sin algo de orgullo en el pecho, si Akashi se había arreglado porque iban a tener una cita juntos. Mientras uno lucía impecable, recién salido de un camerino de Hollywood, el otro iba a presentarse con ojeras y ropa de segunda mano.

Para colmo, Akashi tuvo la indecencia de pararse más tiempo del debido (probablemente 0.2 segundos) delante de la sección de condones. En honor a la verdad, el pobre estaba mirando con aire divertido unas tiritas con dibujos de patos, pero la mente enferma y cansada de Nijimura no estaba por la labor de ser realista.

Un milenio después, Akashi apareció por el mostrador para pagar los artículos que había ido escogiendo con tanta calma durante todo este rato. Chicles, el _Basketball Monthly_ , Maiubo, sopa de judías rojas…

No era ningún experto en chucherías, de modo que no le quedó otra que emular los gustos de Murasakibara y Midorima. Nijimura le sonrió con un poco de cariño antes de volver a su fachada de empleado ejemplar. Sí, qué aplicado era. Ese era el espíritu que le gustaba ver a Akashi en él.

—Muchas gracias por su visita, señor cliente —dijo Nijimura un poco más alto de lo debido, carraspeando a los dos segundos para añadir por lo bajinis:—. Oye, en media hora o así termina mi turno, así que si quieres…

Le estaba pidiendo a Akashi, en muy resumidas cuentas, que esperase por él. Había un Starfucks enfrente de aquel 24 horas, así que Akashi podría entretenerse tomando un café de una calidad inversamente proporcional al precio del mismo y, si eso, ponerse al día con la vida de Aomine gracias al _Basketball Monthly_.

Ese era el plan inicial, por supuesto; sin embargo, era mucho más factible pasarse esa media hora bebiendo un frapuccino mientras rememoraba la sonrisa forzada de Nijimura con ese uniforme tan gracioso que le obligaban a ponerse en el trabajo.

 

*

—Nijimura-kun, ¿conocías al chico ese de antes? El pelirrojo —le preguntó su compañera del curro. Era esa típica persona que era capaz de sacar un tema de conversación donde no lo había y, todo dicho sea de paso, era de agradecer cuando les tocaba pringar a las seis de la mañana y no había clientes.

A Nijimura le habría gustado contestar con un triunfal “¡sí, es mi novio!” y sacar pecho mientras su compañera le aplaudía. Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó. Ya para empezar, Akashi y él no estaban saliendo juntos. Esta cita iba a ser un periodo de pruebas que podría tener final feliz… o no.

—Sí —respondió Nijimura con muy poco espíritu—. Era compañero mío en secundaria.

—Oh. Es muy guapo, ¿que no?

Nijimura no supo si interpretar aquello como un “jo, preséntamelo” o más bien un sincero “¡qué suerte tienes, bribón!”. Seguramente fuese solo un comentario sin más. Nijimura hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de ir a cambiarse de ropa e ir a desentonar al Starfucks donde le esperaba Akashi con cara de niño Jesús.

A Akashi, por cierto, no le faltaban motivos para sonreír: estaba disfrutando de artículos de lo más interesantes sobre la selección nacional de baloncesto de Filipinas, con el sabor del frappuccino aún impregnado en su lengua y —por último pero no por ello menos importante— Nijimura acababa de llegar.

—Buenos días de nuevo, Nijimura-san —saludó Akashi después de tirar el vaso vacío del frappuccino a la basura. Era mono hasta cuando reciclaba.

Quizás el sueño estuviese nublando el buen juicio de Nijimura.

—Buenas. ¿Me vas a explicar qué hacías espiándome antes, mocoso?

—Me interesaba saber cómo te quedaría el uniforme. Ese gorro azul, amarillo y rojo te sentaba muy bien.

—Vamos, que viniste a reírte de mí —Nijimura puso una mueca.

La cara de satisfacción de Akashi era una respuesta más que válida.

 

*

Nijimura y Akashi se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad con una sincronización que ya envidiarían muchos bailarines de élite. De hecho, y aunque él fuese el único consciente de los dos de este pequeño éxito, Akashi le dedicó una mirada cargada de una mezcla explosiva entre orgullo y afecto. Nijimura no se enteró de mucho.

Como las Navidades eran la fecha clave para que las parejas jóvenes fuesen a tener citas por ahí, Nijimura decidió pasar del acuario que tenían en el puerto de la ciudad e ir al de un pueblo de la prefectura. Una hora en coche, a fin de cuentas, tampoco era tanto.

Planazo: comer en un puerto pesquero, dar un paseo con la brisa marina en el cogote y luego tarde en el acuario. A Akashi le pareció encantador que Nijimura estuviese tan entusiasmado con un plan que estaba destinado a ser un fracaso.

Más que nada porque, al igual que él, mucha otra gente prefirió ir al acuario de aquel pueblo en vez de al del puerto. Eso o tenían planes en pareja o en familia que involucraban el uso de un coche.

El atasco era inminente.

—No me jodas —masculló Nijimura.

Era de esperar que sucediese algo así, pero Nijimura en ocasiones pecaba de ser poco previsor. Akashi no iba a decirle nada al respecto para no despertar a la bestia que llevaba en su interior, aunque sí que tuvo el detalle de ofrecerle aperitivos de los que había comprado antes en la tienda.

Nijimura encendió la radio para amenizar un poco el embotellamiento. Empezó a sonar una canción dramática que equiparaba al amor con la destrucción del individuo y de la sociedad en su conjunto.

Eso y el atasco en sí eran malos augurios que pedían a gritos que Nijimura no siguiese con su empeño de intentar algo con Akashi. Era curioso que alguien tan bajito le pudiese venir tan grande.

—En fin —Nijimura apagó la radio y pilló un Maiubo de maíz—, ¿qué me cuentas?

Esa pregunta podía o no ser una referencia a una conversación que habían mantenido previamente. Todo había comenzado un día que coincidieron por casualidad en un centro comercial y Nijimura, ni corto ni perezoso, le sugirió a Akashi ir al cine con él.

No era una mala idea, desde luego. Habría resultado mejor si se hubiesen informado mejor sobre las películas que había en cartelera y no se hubiesen metido en una para niños pequeños. Al menos les sirvió para echarse unas risas luego, ¡y no solo eso!

A Akashi le sirvió para confirmar que siempre se podía contar con Nijimura para pasar un buen rato.

A Nijimura le sirvió para deducir que había poco de fraternal en la forma en la que miraba a Akashi.

Aquel día, en un momento de silencio extraño como el que estaban viviendo ahora, Nijimura le había formulado aquella misma pregunta. Akashi no supo qué contestar, aparte de las típicas frases precocinadas para los amigos de su padre: la carrera iba bien y sus notas eran más que satisfactorias, _gracias por preguntar_. A un hombre de cincuenta y cuatro años podría haberle bastado con esa respuesta; a Nijimura, que pese a lo que pudiese sugerir su voz, era joven, le supo a poco. “Pero cuéntame lo que sea, anda, aunque sea lo que has desayunado”. A Akashi, una vez más, le resultó entrañable que Nijimura siempre se preocupase por las cuestiones más livianas del día a día.

Esa sensación la estaba reviviendo. Nijimura no quería saber nada del capitán Akashi, del hijo de Akashi Masaomi o del heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del país; él solamente veía a Seijuurou.

—He desayunado caballa y un bol pequeño de arroz.

Nijimura se rió un poco con eso. Para ser una persona con tanta energía, Nijimura tenía una predisposición casi nula para reírse (a no ser que hubiera gente tropezando o mostrando un respeto exagerado hacia Akashi, claro). Como mucho se pintaba una sonrisa que, quizás ya de forma natural, solía ocultar pequeños restos de melancolía mal curada.

Una melancolía que Nijimura también solía ver en Akashi. Quizás ahora más que nunca.

—Akashi —dijo Nijimura con voz firme—, ¿has hablado con tu padre?

A Nijimura no le importaba tanto la respuesta como el hecho de que Akashi tuviese la oportunidad de desahogarse. No era el típico que iba contando sus problemas así por las buenas, ni siquiera con sus amigos, así que, aunque pudiese resultar incómodo, era de agradecer que Nijimura le obligase a entablar ciertos temas y aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

—Nos hemos dado los buenos días —contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción—. Creo que ayer estuvo en Gifu.

—Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura bufó.

—Ya, pero yo he sacado el tema y… joder, Akashi, ¡tu padre es un capullo! —Nijimura levantó la voz, como si estuviese ante Akashi Masaomi en un ring de boxeo y no en un coche con su hijo.

Era por culpa de ese imbécil que Akashi siempre se conformaba con tan poco y veía en un pequeño gesto de amabilidad, como un bizcocho insignificante de coco, un mundo entero.

La fila de coches que había ante ellos seguía sin avanzar. Si querían una _road trip_ donde pudiesen resolver sus sentimientos, la tenían clara.

Nijimura suspiró resignado y cogió otro Maiubo. Este era de teriyaki. El sabor no le apasionaba, pero ya había llegado a un punto donde comía por no aburrirse o seguir metiendo la pata con Akashi, que ahora parecía muy centrado en mirar por la ventana.

El don de joderle los días especiales a Akashi era un don que no agradecía. Ya no bastaba con ser el rey de lo cutre en su cumpleaños, sino que ahora, que le había prometido una cita para compensárselo, estaba medio muerto por haber dormido mal y en un atasco infinito.

—Eh, Akashi.

—¿Mmm?

Lo único que sabía Akashi era que estaba observando un paisaje de lo más aburrido por la ventana y que, justo un segundo después, tenía en la boca medio Maiubo y a Nijimura mirándolo enfurruñado.

Era una situación absurda: Nijimura enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo, Akashi sin enterarse de por qué su acompañante le estaba intentando asesinar con un Maiubo y las caras de gilipollas de ambos provocando una carcajada inminente el uno en el otro.

A Nijimura le fue bien, pero Akashi, por culpa del Maiubo que _cierta persona_ le intentó meter en la boca, se atragantó.

Hecho que hizo que Nijimura se riese aún más.

Akashi lo habría dado todo por tener la cara suficiente como para grabar esa reacción de Nijimura con el móvil y subirlo a las redes sociales. Así Kuroko y los demás apreciarían esa faceta de Nijimura que no solo no conocían, sino que se mostraban reacios a admitir que existía.

—Tienes un sentido del humor propio de un niño de siete años, Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi a modo de protesta, si bien con un tembleque de lo más sospechoso en los labios.

Eso en el idioma de Akashi era el equivalente a: “¡JODER, NIJIMURA!”.

 

*

Cuando Nijimura ya se estaba quedando sopa, el atasco dejó de ser tal y tanto Akashi como él pudieron retomar el viaje que ya habían olvidado que habían emprendido. De hecho, de no ser porque Akashi le había dado un toque en el hombro, él se habría quedado apollardado mirando la carretera.

Retomando el tema de antes, Nijimura comentó que él había desayunado sobras de la pizza que se había dejado olvidada Kubota en la nevera. Era increíble cómo Akashi pasaba de ser adorable a un tocahuevos cuando tenía la oportunidad de soltar un discurso sobre la importancia de la nutrición.

—Y luego dices que no te importa cenar fideos instantáneos en tu cumpleaños.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿En qué? —Nijimura puso una mueca.

—Es una fecha señalada y, en mi caso, no es algo que suela tomar. Tú, sin embargo…

—Oye, no me seas señorito, yo solo como esas mierdas cuando el cuerpo no me da para más. Y lo del desayuno de hoy también fue una excepción.

Tan acostumbrado estaba Nijimura a ser el que soltaba reprimendas y actuaba como la voz de la razón que ya había olvidado cómo era eso de tener a alguien pendiente de él.

—Además —prosiguió Nijimura—, tú mucho hablar, pero el Maiubo no es una ensalada que digamos, ¿eh?

Jaque mate. Akashi apartó la mirada, como si con un gesto tan simple pudiese recoger toda la dignidad que acababa de caérsele al suelo.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? —Nijimura, consciente de su pequeña victoria, formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—. No te oigo, Akashi- _kun_.

Escenas como estas las solían vivir en Teikou. En los entrenamientos no hablaban mucho más allá del baloncesto o de la conducta intolerable de Haizaki. Sin embargo, una vez salían de la puerta del instituto y pasaban de ser capitán y vicecapitán a “Nijimura-san y el señorito”, la tónica entre ellos cambiaba un poco. Nijimura se tomaba muy en serio a Akashi dentro de la cancha, pero no fuera de ella. No cuando le brillaban los ojitos al comprar boniato, pensaba que Haizaki merecía ser deportado del país o cuando, ya muchos años después, se enfurruñaba porque Nijimura le daba a entender que lo que habían comprado no eran Maiubos de lechuga y tomate, precisamente.

Esa dinámica estaba bien, la verdad. En un mundo donde no había lugar a bromas, era agradable tener a gente que quisiese a Akashi, que lo _respetase_ , y que al mismo tiempo tampoco se lo tomase tan en serio. Aunque Nijimura no fuese el único que tuviese la capacidad sobrenatural de hacerle sentirse integrado — _querido_ —, sí que había sido el primero en caer en la contradicción de verle de igual a igual y luego llamarle mocoso a la primera de cambio. Era increíble que pudiese hacer todo esto y mucho más sin parecer un lunático.

Nijimura siempre había sido un tipo peculiar.

 

*

Tras una parada para ir a mear y la inesperada secuela del embotellamiento (por suerte mucho más breve), Nijimura y Akashi llegaron al pueblo.

Ahora quedaba aparcar.

Recorrieron todo el maldito pueblo en busca de un lugar donde dejar aparcado ese triste vehículo de tercera mano. Entre que iban a la velocidad de una tortuga coja y que Akashi miraba por la ventana con aire solemne, daban la impresión de ser un príncipe y su siervo que acababan de llegar a un reino vecino para desposar a la segunda hija del rey.

Ya era casi la una y a Nijimura le estaba rugiendo el estómago.

—Lástima que no tenga aquí un Maiubo de lechuga para saciar tu hambre, Nijimura-san.

—El coche no sé, pero a ti te voy a aparcar de una patada —Nijimura frunció el ceño, señal inequívoca de que Akashi estaba metiéndose en terreno vedado.

Fue cuestión de que Akashi hiciese ese comentario sin gracia (aunque a él le pareciese lo más) para que Nijimura divisase casi en forma de oasis un lugar que, echándole mucha imaginación, podría ser una plaza de aparcamiento para tres cuartos de coche.

—Increíble, me has dado buena suerte y todo —afirmó Nijimura, acariciándole la nuca a Akashi.

—Espero que eso signifique que no me vas a dar patadas, Nijimura-san.

—Esta vez te salvas, pero tampoco te confíes demasiado, ¿eh?

Al salir del coche, Akashi se puso a estirar un poco y a Nijimura le entraron unas ganas casi asfixiantes de darle un abrazo. Pensar en eso después de amenazarle con darle patadas no era muy romántico, y menos aún en medio de una cita.

Tenía que empezar a comportarse un poco mejor si no quería que esto acabase convirtiéndose en una excursión del colegio.

 

*

La ignorancia, sumada a una dosis nada desdeñable de inocencia, les llevó a preguntarle a un señor mayor si conocía algún restaurante típico y decente. Siendo un puerto pesquero, debería haberlos a montones.

Y los había.

Llenos de gente.

Este dato aún lo desconocían, así que tenían la esperanza de zafarse de la conversación férrea de ese señor y comer de una puñetera vez.

—¿Y de dónde decíais que erais?

Seguido al poco de:

—Mi hijo trabajó en Tokio, fíjate tú. Vivía en una especie de pensión regentada por una señora que ya debió de morir, digo yo. Es profesor de piano, igual que su madre.

—¿Y dónde decía que estaba el restaurante este? —preguntó Nijimura con cara de palo. Akashi le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

Tras minutos de tormento, se despidieron de aquel pobre hombre (“¡a ver si algún día volvéis con vuestras mozas!”) y fueron en busca de un restaurante infestado de gente. El estómago de Nijimura pedía clemencia.

Preguntarle a otro señor con pinta de ser de ese pueblo era una opción que no iban a tener en cuenta.

—Perdón por estar haciéndote dar vueltas por todos lados —Nijimura apoyó su moflete sobre la cabeza de Akashi, pasándole  un brazo alrededor de la cintura y poco menos que usándolo como bastón.

—Tú estás en la misma situación que yo, o peor —Akashi le tocó la barriga y Nijimura jamás estuvo más aliviado de seguir haciendo ejercicio de forma regular.

—Sí, y yo no paro de quejarme. No tienes por qué ser tan considerado conmigo, de verdad.

—Lo mismo digo, Nijimura-san. —Akashi puso una de esas sonrisas vacías que no indicaban nada de nada.

En un mundo ideal, ahora Nijimura y Akashi estarían corriendo el uno hacia el otro en un campo de flores y se fundirían en un abrazo. En la realidad, mucho menos idílica, solo compartían un amor mudo y sin rumbo. Y hambre, mucha hambre.

Akashi vovió a hacer un comentario sobre los Maiubos de sabores sanos y dieron con un restaurante rebosante de cutrez que, como comprobarían luego, no tenía ni referencias en Internet. Eso sí, la comida tenía un aspecto que estaba seduciendo todos los sentidos de Nijimura.

Luego vio a Akashi leyendo la carta con atención y se le pasó.

La única conclusión coherente era que los “comentarios jocosos” de Akashi traían la misma dosis de buena suerte que de vergüenza ajena.

 

*

Pese al aspecto del restaurante, comieron como si los propietarios tuviesen intención de cebarles. Entre que Akashi estaba en su salsa rodeado de viejos y que Nijimura tenía una sinceridad que solía resultar simpática, se hicieron rápidamente con el corazón de los dueños y de la clientela habitual.

Pero no con el de las agujas del reloj.

—El acuario cierra a las cinco —dijo Akashi.

Nijimura soltó un graznido que Akashi decidió interpretar como una afirmación. Tenían como tres horas para dar con el acuario, fundirse entre el mar de tortolitos, familias bien avenidas con gorros de Papá Noel y peces, y luego dar un paseo por el pueblo.

En el momento en el que Nijimura fue al baño, Akashi aprovechó para pagar la comida de ambos, dar su tarjeta de contacto a los dueños del establecimiento y apuntar la dirección del local para enviar algún tipo de felicitación por año nuevo.

Al salir del restaurante, se miraron durante un instante con aire inquisitivo. Estaban llenos. Akashi solía comer como un pajarito, de modo que un atracón como el que se acababa de pegar era poco menos que condenarlo a una tarde de dolor de estómago o, peor aún, de sueño.

El primero en bostezar, sin embargo, fue Nijimura.

 

*

Una cita entre dos chicos sin espíritu ni energía estaba condenada al fracaso. Y más aún cuando pasaron por delante de un Love Hotel, el lugar idóneo para descansar en una cama cómoda durante una hora, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por mera vergüenza.

Acabaron en el lugar de partida: el coche.

A Nijimura le gustaría darse cabezazos contra el volante hasta quedarse sin conocimiento. Así ya podría considerarse oficialmente la peor cita de la historia. Lo único salvable era que, contra todo pronóstico, Akashi no parecía enfadado.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Akashi una vez echado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Qué va —mintió—. ¿Estás cómodo?

—Lo suficiente como para poder quedarme dormido.

En algún universo paralelo estarían dándose la mano en el acuario y besándose en la mejilla cuando nadie los estuviese viendo; en este, que era como era, no les quedaba otra que apechugar con lo que había y cerrar los ojos.

Como Akashi había dormido las horas reglamentarias de noche, se echó una siesta breve y rejuvenecedora.

Nijimura, que durmió poco y mal, durmió a pierna suelta. La suerte de que Akashi hubiese despertado antes era que podía presenciar los espasmos de Nijimura mientras dormía. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo tapó con ella.

Estar en un coche con Nijimura durmiendo era mucho menos aburrido de lo que podía parecer. Era relajante. Su respiración pesada, acompañada de algún otro gruñido inexplicable, era la banda sonora perfecta para los pensamientos de Akashi.

—Mmm… Akashi…

Akashi se giró y vio cómo Nijimura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por abrir los ojos del todo.

Para Nijimura fue una experiencia mucho menos _light_. Ya para empezar, notó que encima de él había una chaqueta con un olor muy agradable. Los sentidos, a partir de ahí, empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada. La espalda le chillaba, la cabeza se inmolaba y los ojos, dichosos ellos, fueron los únicos en encontrar la paz gracias a que estaban enfocando a Akashi.

—¿Llevas mucho despierto? —preguntó Nijimura, frotándose los ojos.

—Solo un rato —Akashi lo miró con ternura, casi como si Nijimura fuese su bebé y no un gilipollas de metro ochenta que no sabía llevar al chico que le gustaba a una cita decente.

Nijimura se incorporó sin apartar la vista de la de Akashi, desconfiando de él y a la vez admirando sus facciones.

—Por cierto, son las cuatr…

Antes de que Akashi pudiese pronunciar la o final, Nijimura abrió los ojos de par en par y salió escopetado del coche, llevando la chaqueta de Akashi al hombro y soltando una lista de improperios que, por suerte, ningún niño de la zona llegó a oír.

—¡Apura, Akashi, que no llegamos!

—Son las cuatro _y media._ —Akashi bajó la ventanilla del coche y soltó un suspiro—. No vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Nijimura miró a Akashi fijamente, inexpresivo.

Eso era, siendo Nijimura como era, alarmante.

—Y todo por quedarme frito… —masculló Nijimura.

Nijimura se apoyó en el coche y se quedó contemplando el cielo con aire ausente. Parecía la portada de un disco, salvo que Nijimura, pobrecito él, por dentro estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a sus ancestros por haber permitido que alguien tan estúpido como él pudiese llegar al mundo.

Akashi salió del vehículo e imitó la pose de Nijimura, mirándolo fijamente como si así pudiese irrumpir en su mente. Si fuese capaz de lograr tal cosa, se horrorizaría al comprobar el listado interminable de culpas que se echaba Nijimura a sí mismo.

Claro que Akashi, obviamente, no tenía poderes. Solo lo miró buscando desentrañar el problema y fallando en el intento.

—Akashi, perdón. Quise traerte para compensarte por lo de ayer, pero hoy la he cagado más. Diría que me dieses otra oportunidad más, pero no sé yo si fiarme… —Nijimura quería sonar firme. Que lo lograse o no era otra cuestión.

Akashi, aunque quisiese, no sabía cómo consolar a los demás. Nijimura fijo que sabría dar con las palabras adecuadas para sacarle una sonrisa al momento, pero él carecía de ese don y se las tenía que ingeniar con métodos menos ortodoxos.

Como cambiar de tema, por ejemplo.

—Mientras dormías, me dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre un par de asuntos y he llegado a la conclusión de que tenías razón, Nijimura-san.

—¿Razón en qué? —Nijimura arrugó los labios— ¿En lo de los Maiubos?

—En lo de mi padre. —Agachó la cabeza—. Tenías razón: es un capullo.

Nijimura se sintió raro al escuchar a Akashi hablando de esa manera, y más aún cuando se estaba refiriendo a su propio padre. Estaba seguro de que lo trataba de _usted_.

—Soy legalmente un adulto y quiero desentenderme de ciertos sentimientos ilógicos, pero no puedo. Me habría gustado que mi padre se acordase de mí.

—Oye, eso no tiene nada de ilógico. —Nijimura atrajo a Akashi hacia sí—. Da igual que tengas quince o cuarenta; tu padre es tu padre.

—Y luego estás tú, Nijimura-san —Akashi bajó la voz—, que me colmas de atenciones y aun así tienes la osadía de _disculparte_ conmigo.

—Tengo motivos para disculparme contigo, ¿eh? No creas que lo hago por vicio —contestó un poco sonrojado e indignado de más.

—Si me escuchases cuando te hablo, te darías cuenta de que te he dicho continuamente que me lo estoy pasando bien.

—Y si tú no te pasases de diplomático, podría creerte fácilmente.

No era plan de ponerse a discutir sobre si la educación (exagerada) de Akashi podía ser un lastre para comunicarse, por eso Akashi, con una sonrisa vacía, volvió a cambiar de tema.

O no.

—Sé que puedo ser sincero contigo —aseguró Akashi—. Por eso créeme cuando te doy las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Nijimura quería replicar, pero eso sería hacer precisamente lo que Akashi le estaba recriminando. Tal vez no estaría de más relajarse y dejarse llevar; a fin de cuentas, lo importante era que Akashi estuviese feliz, hubiese cita en el acuario o no.

—¿Entonces quieres venir conmigo al acuario otro día? —Nijimura quiso aparentar una dignidad que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no le permitía.

—Por supuesto. Aunque me gustaría que esta vez oyeses tú mi propuesta.

—Diga usted, señorito —Nijimura se pegó aún más a Akashi. De aquí a nada iba a plantarle la mejilla en la cocorota.

—Tal y como te comenté, Momoi va a organizar una quedada en Tokio. —Akashi levantó la vista—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Todo dependía del día y de si Nijimura tenía que ir a trabajar o no.  Teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba solo durante media semana, había posibilidades de que sí que pudiese permitirse una escapadita con Akashi para visitar a los mocosos a Tokio. Nijimura intentó explicarle todo esto y más con pocas palabras, pero Akashi solo lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Quizás ni eran suplicantes, pero así los decidió interpretar Nijimura.

Lo cierto era que Akashi solo estaba recordando a Nijimura trabajando con aquel uniforme tan gracioso y sus cuernos y nariz de reno. Solo había ido a la cita antes de tiempo porque se frustró con el asunto de su padre y quiso despejar la mente de preocupaciones. Y vaya si Nijimura, sobre todo con esas guisas, era una buena distracción. La mejor de todas, probablemente.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Nos volvemos y vemos si hay algo que hacer por el centro? —Nijimura le dio un codazo—. Venga, tú eliges.

—Una visita a la pastelería de ayer no estaría mal —Akashi se metió en el coche con aires de grandeza.

Nijimura hizo lo propio, pero con menos elegancia, y le devolvió la chaqueta a Akashi con cuidado. Que su ropa fuera una mierda no significaba que la del señorito no costase un pastizal.

—Por cierto, gracias por taparme. Ya echaba de menos que anduvieses cuidando de mí.

Akashi sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción, casi riéndose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nijimura.

—Empiezo a preguntarme quién es el señorito aquí.

El que iba a hacer que Nijimura fuese adrede a una pastelería de segunda para poder decir “bizcoco” en alto. Lo bueno de todo esto era que Akashi, como ya había demostrado varias veces, traía la buena suerte con sus chistacos. Ojalá soltase muchos y muy variados, porque Nijimura iba a necesitar grandes dosis de suerte para confesarle lo que sentía por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabía yo que iba a terminar el 2016 junto a los nijiakas. ¡Feliz año nuevo! <3


End file.
